Désillusion
by Kiosyato
Summary: Dans le futur, alors que tout le reste de la Varia est occupé par un heureux événement, les pensées d'un Belphegor adulte ne se tournent que vers une seule personne... POV Bel, allusion au XS et au BelFran. Angst.


**Auteur** : Kiosyato... mwa-même quoi !

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont toujours pas à moi... Bwouiiiiiin... T_T

**Résumé** : Dans le futur, alors que tout le reste de la Varia est occupé par un heureux événement, les pensées d'un Belphégor adulte ne se tournent que vers une seule personne...

**Note **: Bon bon... Que dire, à part que c'est ma première fic disons "sérieuse" sur Reborn et que pour ça je prends un Belou TYL pensif et assez OOC... (Et en plus c'est court...) . Mais bon hein, c'est du Angst après tout ! XD

Alors à part ça ben, grosse allusion au XS et au BelFran, respectivement mes couples number un et number trois (ouais, avant le BelFran, y'a le 8033 mes agneaux =P) préférés !

Allez, enjoy !

* * *

*******

_Plus de cinq heures du matin et je ne dors pas. J'ai pas sommeil…_

_Bizarrement, ça fait plus de trois jours que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Je reste le même malgré ma carence en repos. De toute façon, en ce moment, dormir est vain, et je le sais. Car lorsque Morphée réussit à m'attraper, c'est fini. Je suis piégé, car je revois nos souvenirs communs. Chaque minute qui s'égraine est alors une promesse de souffrance du au passé. C'est débile d'avoir peur de fantômes mémoriels, et pourtant…_

_T'étais peut-être le seul à qui je me confiais vraiment quand il m'arrivait d'être mal en point. Le seul que j'aimais défier pour rire un peu. Combattre m'amuse toujours autant, et le sang qui coule reste mon seul et unique élixir. Mais… ce n'est pas pareil. Auparavant, j'aimais te raconter mes missions en détails après avoir rendu un rapport plus formel à notre boss, et tu écoutais. Après, tu te plaignais des problèmes financiers du groupe, et on parlait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit… je m'endormais près de toi. C'était toujours ainsi…_

_En fait, quand j'y pense, tu es l'un des seul à qui je dévoilais ce côté de moi. Il n'y a guère que Squalo à qui je me confie, aujourd'hui. Les autres me voient comme je le souhaite : un prince sadique enfantin et avide d'hémoglobine. Mais j'aime ça. J'aime les voir croire tout savoir de moi, alors qu'il n'en ait rien. Mon sourire en est décuplé… même si au fond de moi, la tempête qui m'anime fait rage. Je ne suis pas son gardien pour rien…_

_Il fait froid, cette nuit. Je suis appuyé sur un balcon, je fixe la forêt entourant le domaine. Voilà qui ne me ressemble pas… Mais ce soir, j'ignore pourquoi, j'en ressens l'envie. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, je me confie à toi._

_Tu dois sûrement le voir de là-haut : Tout le monde est en effervescence à l'intérieur du château, parce que demain, le boss et Squalo vont se dire « oui ». C'est assez niais de leur part, ce mariage. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à mieux… Non, je ne suis pas jaloux ! J'm'appelle pas Levi..._

_Enfin, si… mais non… Pas vraiment « jaloux ». C'est pas le mot. C'est juste qu'en les voyant, je ressens comme… une sorte de culpabilité, envers toi. C'est idiot, tu ne me dois rien, et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Pourtant… Tu n'es pas là pour le voir, mais je me suis uni, moi aussi… il y a quelques temps, maintenant, à ton remplaçant. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi je ressens ce poids si dérangeant dans ma poitrine lorsque je qualifie Fran ainsi…_

_Je l'aime, tu sais. Plus que le sang de mes victimes éventrées. Plus que ce que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est drôle… Je le détestais au début. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de le tuer, et j'ai failli être renvoyé à plusieurs reprises pour ça, d'ailleurs. Je le haïssais tant, car il avait osé prendre ta place au sein du groupe. Suite à son arrivée, je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Xanxus pendant plusieurs semaines, tant la douleur était forte. Te remplacer, c'était… mettre fin à ton existence, et ce, complètement. Heureusement que ton souvenir ne s'est pas envolé avec toi…_

_Tu étais sans doute la seule et unique personne que je ne souhaitais pas voir couverte de son propre sang. Un confident ne doit pas mourir._

_Et pourtant… il faut croire que mes souhaits et mes envies sont à prendre à l'envers. Comme une tempête désordonnée. De toute façon, ça a toujours été comme ça… Je ne sais jamais ce que je veux. Enfin, y'a des exceptions… Mais je suis resté aussi capricieux qu'avant, rassure-toi._

_Les autres l'ont bien remarqué, que j'ai quitté la fête. Je suis heureux pour l'événement fêté, malgré tout, mais parfois, ça m'arrive. Je m'isole une ou deux heures car j'ai envie de te parler. Tu t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais je l'ai fait lorsque je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Fran. Je l'ai aussi fait lorsque les Millefiore ont décimés la plupart des Vongolas… A ce moment, et il n'y a qu'à toi que je l'ai avoué, j'ai eu peur de leur puissance. Mais rien qu'un peu. La donne a bien changé depuis… Aujourd'hui, J'en ris à gorge déployée, de ces clowns blancs et noirs._

_Le soleil commence à se lever. On est déjà demain. Je m'éloigne… pour me morfondre. Parce que je suis globalement digne. Ma fierté en prendrait un sacré coup si les autres me voyaient ainsi. Ils me prendraient en pitié et ça… ce serait inadmissible. Je ne suis plus un enfant !_

_Tu sais…_

_Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, ni de ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé._

_Si ce n'est… t'avoir laissé partir, Mammon. T'avoir laissé faire cette connerie de suicide. Être toi, être un arcobaleno n'était pas simple, je le savais... mais...  
_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu vieilli. Je suis un adulte. Par contre, j'ignore si mentalement, j'ai changé ou non… Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'échapper à cette règle, celle qui dit que tout le monde mûrit un jour ou l'autre. Les autres se transforment, mais certains restent les mêmes. Certains partent, d'autres reviennent. Certains naissent, d'autres meurent. Certains sourissent, d'autres pleurent, tandis que des idiots comme moi se cachent pour le faire._

_Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien d'un prince. J'ai laissé tomber ce jeu… Car après tout, la confiance de la royauté m'a quitté… C'est Fran qui avait raison : je ne suis qu'un monarque déchu._

_Je ne suis plus un prince. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un roi. Je suis un assassin, un bon compagnon et un puissant combattant. Et pourtant, malgré toutes qualités qui font de moi un être exceptionnel, j'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer à tes côtés, de te crier mes malheurs à la figure, et que tu me consoles, comme autrefois._

_Car au fond de moi, je suis encore le gamin que tu as connu. Tu es le seul à le savoir… alors, ne le dis à personne, là-haut._

*******

_La main appuyée contre la grande porte-fenêtre par laquelle son amant est passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Fran l'observe, pensif. Tandis que ses compagnons sont occupés à festoyer, il est seul, calme et impassible._

_Il ne peut se réjouir, après tout, car son sempai adoré pleure. Il le voit d'ici. Ces deux sillons brillant couvrant son visage en sont la preuve formelle. Un soupire passe le seuil de ses lèvres fines, tandis que son regard verdoyant ne peut se détacher de lui._

_C'est toujours pour la même chose, lorsque Belphegor s'isole. Fran connaissait son amant par cœur, avec le temps._

_Il soupira à nouveau, légèrement attristé. Il devait le laisser seul et il le savait. Abandonnant, il se tourna vers l'assemblée, à contre cœur, et tenta de se mêler à la fête…_

_… Bien que l'ombre mortuaire empoisonnée de Viper, pesante et omniprésente, pèse un poids considérable sur ses frêles épaules._

_

* * *

_

Vala... Bon comme excuse si vous aimez pas ben... ben je suis fatiguée, d'abord ! XD

Hésitez pas à reviewer ^^_  
_


End file.
